The invention is directed to improvements in electromagnetically actuatable valves for fuel injection systems. An electromagnetically actuatable valve is already known in which an outwardly-opening valve needle is supported in a guide bore and actuated by an armature in the opening direction, counter to a valve needle spring. In this valve, not only does the friction of valve needle movement cause hysteresis errors in triggering the valve, but to actuate the valve needle the electromagnet also needs a high triggering output to overcome the force of the valve needle spring and must accordingly be larger in size. Furthermore the valve needle is always carried by the valve needle spring such that it makes contact on one side with the guide bore resulting in a non-uniform fuel stream emerging from the fuel injection valve, thus causing poorer fuel preparation and a lack of uniform mixture distribution to the individual cylinders of the internal combustion engine.